


I've Been Having All These Nightmares

by homoceratops



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoceratops/pseuds/homoceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's bad dreams haven't seemed to let up, but Carmilla's willing to do whatever she can to soothe her tiny roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Having All These Nightmares

"No… stop, don’t… no…" Tossing about on her bed, Laura was fast asleep, though clearly her peaceful rest had been interrupted by more of the same terrors that had been taking up residence in her little blonde head.

Curled up on her own bed, the yellow pillow stealthily smooshed between the headboard and a thick mass of black waves, lay Carmilla, deep in thought as she stared at the white wall deep in her own melancholy. At the familiar voice breaking through the silence, her eyes flitted upwards in surprise, then in the direction of her roommate’s bed, her sight falling on the small, restless lump beneath the duvet. 

"Please," Laura whimpered, murmuring as her brow furrowed and she rolled onto her side, more incoherent syllables falling out of her mouth, "no."  
Her mouth pursed in a line, Carmilla sat up on the bed, watching the smaller girl thrash about, hesitating for a moment. She could only imagine the scenes playing across the other’s mind, and while she felt no regard for the blood or the otherworldly light Laura spoke of all too often, she felt the certain familiar burn of envy as a long-forgotten face flashed in her head. Biting her lip, she forced the intrusive nostalgia from her thoughts, standing up and bridging the gap between the beds with a long stride.

Propping herself up on the edge of the bed, she placed one hand on the other’s arm, trying tor rouse her. “Hey,” she offered, her voice not much more than a whisper, “hey, wake up.” Louder now, practically shaking her by the shoulders, Carmilla spoke again. “Laura, hey, c’mon, wake up,” and she rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her creampuff of a roommate. Wrapping her arm around Laura’s shoulder in a half-hearted embrace, she was relieved when the other stopped thrashing about. “It’s okay,” she said comfortingly, “it’s okay, Laura, I’m here, you’re safe. You’re okay.”

A confused mumble came from the smaller of the two, and a pair of blue eyes sleepily opened for a moment before falling shut again. Laura curled up a bit, her head falling square against Carmilla’s chest, nestling closer in her semiconcious state. The vampire, who still sat supporting the blonde lump’s weight, repeated herself. “You’re safe,” she whispered, unable to help the lovesick smirk that dimpled her cheeks. Bowing her head, she placed a soft kiss on the blonde head in front of her and allowed her drowsy self to get comfortable when she was confident Laura would make it thought the night.

"You’re safe," she promised once more as she she allowed herself to succumb to sleep. And just like Carmilla had always imagined it would be, Laura was an even better companion than her favorite yellow pillow.


End file.
